


The Fortune in the Misfortune

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Worried Core Frisk, glitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: The Genocide Runs have left some scars on Sans....and it seems that there is a new scar to come.
Series: My AU: The Access [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Fortune in the Misfortune

I broke down in the Waiting Room, tears slowly falling down my face..

….Right now everything feels like a dream….from which I just want to wake up. The Pain in my Soul is crushing me down…The Guilt is breaking me apart.

….

I just wanna go…and sleep forever..but…no one lets me…

…

Why can´t I end it?....I just want it all to stop. I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!!

I felt how my chest became tighter, my breathing became irregular. My vision became a bit hazy…

„H-help….Hel-p m-e…“

I felt someone´s presence next to me. They put their hand on my shoulder….

…..

I seemed to have lost my consciousness…..God…didn't think I would get a panic attack this week..

I tried to open my eyes….It was a little problematic, cause my eyelids felt heavy as a mountain...

Once I got them opened though, I saw that I was moved into the Window room….and that I was in a bed?

…I will thank the Gray Kid later.

„I would suggest taking things easily there..“

…Cool…Another visitor in here.

I looked at the person who spoke. And surprise it´s another version of me sitting next to the bed. He looked funny. His eyes kept changing forms and his clothes were really artsy. And next to him was a huge brush.

I changed my position into a sitting one so that I could look the other Sans in the eye (or more like eye socket). 

„Core Frisk was really worried about you…in the middle of our conversation, they just looked panicked and disappeared. Only to come a second later with you…..mind if I ask…who are you? Like what´s you´re AU name?“

The Other Sans´s eyes looked like question marks. And he really seemed curious about me…Seems like he doesn´t know about me that much, huh?

I smile at him.

„The Name´s Classic, am from Undertale, or more known as the Original Timeline.“

The other ones' eyes went from question marks to exclamation and question marks.

„You…you are the original Sans?....That is so cool! It is an honor to finally meet ya! My name´s Ink, the protector of AU´s!“

His eyes were shaped like stars, similar to excitement.

„Nice to meet ya too! It is interesting to meet so many versions of myself lately. Hehe.“

Ink seemed surprised and shocked by that.

„Wait…you have to meet different Aus besides me? How?“

I shrugged my shoulders.

„Some usually appear in the Window room. The only one I have gone to visit by myself was Underfell. Heh. I should ask Red later on how he is doing.“

I took my comb out of my pocket and started to comb my head. It was relaxing in away. I usually did that when I am stressed. Or just want to feel at ease.

Ink looked quite an in thought. The Idea that other Aus can come here seemed surprising for him.

„If I may be honest….this room isn´t actually that accessible to others..You see..This room didn´t exist before. I only just recently got the Information on this place.“

He looked curiously at me.

„And I think that something in your timeline created it. Or someone so powerful to make this space….“

„I presume that you may know someone like that?“

Ink looked reluctant at first.

„….I only know that the creators of our Multiverse are this powerful….“

Wait…..what?

Creators?

I was so confused….suddenly though..my vision started to get…glitchy?...What..?  
The glitching in my vision started to get even worse, every passing second. I could only make out a little of Ink. He looked confused, but also scared. He didn´t seem to know what to do…I could only make out a little of the noise around me. There was a lot of static, which covered most of the outside noises out.

God….what the hell is going on?!?!......Could…could the Aus….have something…? Oh Asgore..Why do only bad things happen to me…

….

It felt like an eternity…the glitching started to hurt as well. God….It just feels like hell.

….

Is this how Error feels?...

I remember him talking about it….The sudden break downs….

….

I get the feeling….now atleast..

..

Suddenly though I felt a hand on my shoulder. And a voice spoke to me.

„…close your eyes….That will help…And slowly count to 10….take some deep breaths in between….“

..

I did as the voice said. Closed my eyes…

…

And started slowly counting.

..

One..

Two…

Three….

Four….

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight….

Nine…

And Ten….

..  
After that…I opened my eyes. The Glitching stopped.

But one thing that surprised me…was that Error was sitting next to me on the bed..

„Error?“

Error smiled.

„Heyya Classic….“

I looked around. Ink seemed to be sitting really far away from us. He also seemed to be pissed about something….Oh…Yeah..He and Error aren´t on the best of terms.

My head hurt…

„Didn´t think that this is the thing you always need to put up with…..“

Error looked away.

„Yeah….heh. But it gets better…trust me…“

…

„I think you know…why I glitched…..and now…I know why you..do your job..“

Error looked grim.

„But I am glad for that…“

Error looked at me surprised.

„Thank you for keeping me safe.“

Ink looked surprised at that as well.

„Wait…what does Error destroying AU´s have to do with you, Classic?“

I looked directly at him.

„The AU´s….there are so many of them in this Multiverse…they all are beautliful…but….they…overwrite..me..“

Ink was shocked….bet he didn´t think that this would have been a reason, for what Error has been doing so far. 

I looked at Error.

„How did you know what was happening?“

Error smiled.

„Core Frisk came to get me. They ….have seen me..like that..That´s how I knew how to help.“

I chuckled.

„Thank you…Thank you both.“

I could feel the gratitude in the room. Seems like the Gray Kid is happy.

Ink has slowly made his way over to us. He still seems shocked by the latest news. He sits down in the chair he sat in before.  
Error seemed surprised by Ink´s sudden change. But a small smile could be seen on his face.

And I smiled as well. Looks like some misfortune can turn into fortune as well.


End file.
